Caol Marching
GENERAL Name:Caol Marching Race:Human Age:26 Gender:Male Occupation: He doesn't need to work anymore but he is a hired retriever. Also a vampire slayer. He actually likes werewolves though Birthplace:London England Current Location:London England or wherever he feels he should be to stop vampires. Family Relations:none Weapon:silver(pure) daggers, silver bullets, a couple semi automatic pistols, a rifle, and last but not least himself Other Items Owned:night goddles BACKGROUND Personality:Caol is a fun guy to be around. He feels if you work hard you should play hard. He lives everyday like its his last since in his line of business it just might be. He parties about every night he isn't hunting. You will see a good smile on his face and probably a women or two at his shoulder. He loves to flirt and is a slight womanizer. Detailed History: Caol was born to a very rich dad who was an entrepreneur who also put his money in the right investments. His dad had about a new wife every half year or so and sometimes more after his mom died when he was only two years old. He can hardly recall what she was like other than that she loved him and always had a kind smile for him. Since his dad was rich he was given the best tutors and teachings. He never went to public school and didn't have many social skills since all he could talk to was uppity rich boys who he thought should just let their pants hang loose and they might not be so stiff. He was bored with his studies and the only thing he liked was when his dad told him that he would have to learn some physical activities and musical skills to be a well rounded person. For that he learned to play the piano and the guitar. For physical activities he learned a couple martial arts(jujitsu, Shaolin Kung Fu, and Capoeira.) Those things he excelled at creating a finely tuned physique used to hours of rigorous movement and hard training. At the age of eighteen instead of going to Standford like his dad said he wanted to he went into the military. He became a Special Ops agent specializing in recon and sniper work. When he was twenty two he dropped out of the military for two reasons. His dad's death and the vampire he met. When going to his dad's funeral the people he talked to told him his dad had been killed by poison and he didn't think much of it since his dad was very important. Then that same night he was visited by the vampire that supposedly poisoned his father. It had been one of his dad's rivals and he tried to kill him since he was the one who had been left with all the money and knew how to run the business. He was able to shoot it a couple times that it took long enough that more people came and helped attack it,, but when it toppled out of the window the sun came up and scorched it so that no one but him knew what it was. Ever since then he has attacked and tried to destroy any vampire he sees and tries to help werewolves since he knows they want that scourge to die. Fears:Becoming a vampire, dieing young Strengths:Combat, gun work, cunning Weaknesses:women, fun, the darkness, being serious Likes: women, having fun, killing vampires, parting, and fighting Dislikes: vampires, people who talk about politics and religion, standing still, being serious APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: He is extremely handsome and often uses it to his advantage. He has storm gray eyes with light golden hair. He has sharp yet strong bone structure which shows a fierceness yet in his eyes you can see he is kind and happy. Clothing: He loves wearing expensive clothing that make him look all the better. Nice Polo, Ralph Lauren, designer anything, and a large suede jacket that has many inside pockets which is where he holds many of his weapons. Build:He is 6'3 and has a well muscled build. Instead of being big and muscly its more like a fighters(UFC) build. Marks/Scars He has a scar across his left nipple were a vampire cut him. Also he has many military tattoos. Each time he completed a really good mission he got a new one. He has a bullseye tattoo where his scar is. A cross on the back of his neck. A thin line spinning around his right middle finger. A couple of Chinese words on his left forearm that says," The light always finds those in the dark." And a couple more on his legs. Posts involved in One sword at least Fun! Category:Characters Category:Humans